Colors to a Box
by His Spectacles
Summary: It's always good to be welcomed home. SLASH HPDM


This is due to fic search in LJ and since I don't think she found what she was looking for, I thought that maybe I'd write it myself with a few changes here and there. However, if this fic has been written, then I apologize PROFUSELY to the author and hope he or she doesn't mind me looking at it as a prompt. If it bothers the author or anyone else, I'll take it down. Since I haven't heard of the fic as well, I took the idea and wrote a story out of it. Please, do tell me if it was written before and I'll ask proper permission.

** Colors to a Box**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**One-shot**

* * *

It had been a long two weeks away from home and from Harry. Fourteen days of nothing but goblins, goblin speak and endless negotiations. Maybe he had been a little rash in his decision to become a banker, one of the few humans at Gringott's. But the idea of working with so much wealth highly appealed to Draco but the long tedious hours of paperwork certainly hadn't entered his mind then. Still, despite being exhausting and often downright boring, Draco loved his job.

But he had missed Harry. More than he thought he would. The young man was constantly in his mind, making him smile or smirk and even inappropriate thoughts trickled to his consciousness when he was supposed to be delicately handling the goblins.

Draco's relationship with Harry was a new one. From reluctant allies during the war to a surprising friendship after it, they had drunk too much alcohol at a ministry function once and ended up in bed. It took Draco two days to realize he wanted Harry and it took Harry a week to come to the same conclusion. Three months later, here they were, with Draco returning from his trip to the flat they've shared together for more than a week now. It was both easy and difficult living with a lover, especially if that lover was Harry Potter. Despite the fact that they're together, it was sometimes difficult to forget old habits. But their name callings and taunts lack the malicious undertone it once had.

Sometimes, Draco wondered if he was falling in love with Harry. It was frighteningly easy to do. The other man was beautiful, alternating from bashful to wild in and out of bed. Harry was just so caring and thoughtful and Draco felt completely at peace whenever he was with him. This worried Draco because he'd never been in love before so how in Merlin's name would he ever realize that this was the real deal? Things were good between them and if Draco added love to it then he would only be complicating things. What if Harry didn't feel the same way? He might, to any onlooker, but it also could just be an infatuation seated deeply in lust. Somehow though, it didn't fit with the description of Harry.

Pushing those thoughts away, Draco climbed up to the second floor where their flat was instead of Apparating directly into it. He wanted to surprise his lover, who Draco knew was at home waiting for him.

He reached their door and took out his wand, whispering "_Alohomora_", a charm he'd first learned when he was eleven but still invaluable to this day. Draco opened the door, slipped inside and slowly closed it behind him. Their flat was spacious and modern, a mix of Muggle and magic. Their furniture was arranged in a way that the flux of electricity wouldn't cross that of magic being done.

It was quiet inside and Draco didn't hear any sounds from the kitchen where he normally expected Harry to be. Whenever he got back from his trips from the time they started living together (he'd taken three), Harry was always busy preparing a delicious meal for him and Draco never failed to remark that it was very domestic of the black-haired man, but Draco secretly enjoyed it.

"Harry?" Draco called out as he dropped his suitcase by the door and loosened his tie. Maybe his lover was in the bedroom, Draco thought with a twinge of heat. He passed through the living room and found Harry there, stretched languidly on the sofa in nothing but a pair of old faded jeans and a small cube made out of smaller cubes in different colors in his hands. Harry was focused on the object, twisting the cube this way and that and didn't notice Draco at all.

Miffed at his lover's disregard, Draco didn't fail to appreciate the delectable picture Harry presented. The young man had filled nicely as he aged. He was still on the thin side but with lean muscles to compliment his form. His black hair was still as unmanageable as ever but with Harry's new cut, it's unruliness seemed almost deliberate. His old broken frames were traded for newer ones with a modern design that suited him well. And behind the messy fringe his infamous scar was still faintly visible after all these years.

As Draco stood and watched in appreciation, Harry continued to ignore his presence. His concentration deepened as he fiddled with his toy. Draco's annoyance grew and his eyes narrowed.

"Harry, I'm home," intoned Draco in a low tone and Harry started at his voice, turning to look at him in surprise.

"You're here!" Harry cried, obvious in his surprise.

Draco's lips twisted in a half smile, half frown. "For about," he made a show of glancing at his watch, "fifteen minutes now. You were so busy with that…thing that you didn't notice my arrival."

Harry sat up on the couch, an apology in his eyes. "Sorry, I really didn't notice. But I'm glad you're back. There's some leftover Chinese in the fridge, why don't you heat it up if you're hungry." Harry's eyes were lowered back to his hands as he toyed with his cube again.

The look on Draco's face was incredulous. He could not believe the homecoming he was receiving. He could remember two weeks ago when Harry almost refused to let him go, staring at him beseechingly with lonely green eyes and now it was as if he couldn't care less about Draco's arrival. His irritation grew to anger and just a tiny dash of hurt. This was certainly wasn't what he was expecting. The nerve of that Potter, just as arrogant as ever!

"What is that thing you're holding?" Draco asked through clenched teeth, trying and failing to keep his anger from showing. He wanted to take that little box and burn it to a crisp. In fact there was his wand, tingling viciously in his pocket.

Harry glanced at him briefly. "It's a Rubik's Cube, a very popular Muggle puzzle. You've got to solve it so that each side of the cube is one solid color instead of the mixed up one like mine." He turned the end column of the cube in a swirl of colors. In no time, he was again seemingly absorbed in his puzzle.

The blond stood in silently growing rage and hurt but the last part he didn't admit. How could Potter just ignore him like this? Why, the man should be groveling at his feet, ecstatic at his return home! Instead he gets this disgusting disregard in favor of a pathetic Muggle toy?

As Draco mentally ranted, the pale skin of his neck and cheeks grew redder with his exasperation. His fingers clenched and unclenched, his scowl growing fiercer by the moment. In his anger, he completely missed the sly smirk that passed Harry's face.

Seeing no change in Harry, Draco huffed and turned on his heel when he heard a low amused laugh behind him. The moment the sound reached his ears, Draco froze and instantly realized he had been played. His annoyance reached a peak and he pivoted to face Harry, a scathing insult on the tip of his tongue when he swallowed it quickly, a retaliation forming in his mind. Harry was still chuckling to himself, at Draco's expense, and he'd put the toy away.

"Oh, you should have seen your face," Harry wheezed, his eyes crinkling at the sides. His vision blurred with his hilarity. "It was absolutely priceless, Draco."

Eyebrows twitching, Draco said, "Did you have fun?" in a completely neutral voice that had Harry wary in half a second.

Harry saw the dead serious look in Draco's eyes, not liking the ominous glint he saw there and held up a hand. "Now Draco, be reasonable. I was just teasing you a little. Of course I noticed when you first opened the door. I missed you, you know."

The blond took a step towards Harry, then another, his silence holding and Harry grew more nervous. And not a little bit excited. Already his jeans were growing a little tight and his face flushed. Draco saw those green, green eyes darken with desire and his own arousal flared but his expression didn't alter.

"So you were teasing, were you," rumbled Draco in a much softer tone that left no doubt in Harry's mind that he was in big, big trouble.

Harry fought his grin even if he felt a quick dart of apprehension in his spine. "Yes, I was and now I may be realizing I was wrong to do it because well you've been gone for weeks and," Harry swallowed, knowing he was babbling but caught in the dangerous heat in his lover's eyes, "and well, I really shouldn't have done it because you're, er, the great Draco Malfoy and we just don't mess with, ah…the likes of you…?"

Now Draco was looming over Harry, his shadow falling over the green-eyed man. Harry's bare chest was rising and falling a little faster than before and there was a lovely flush on his cheeks. Draco lowered until their faces were mere inches apart.

"That's right and you should never," breathed Draco quietly as his lips brushed against Harry's, "_ever_ forget that."

Suddenly, Draco pounced on Harry, kissing him with blistering intensity that stole Harry's breath from him and made him squeak. Draco sat on top of him, hand ghosting over the expanse of naked flesh, flicking over pebbled nipples again and again until Harry arched towards him, his cock straining in the tight confines of his jeans. Draco's tongue swept around Harry's, curling in a moist dance that left them both breathing raggedly but loathe to stop for air. Harry's hands twined around Draco's neck, bringing the blond closer. They were pressed so tightly they didn't have room to move their hips, and Draco was heavy on Harry's lap, and Harry desperately wanted to move. Sensing his lover's frustration, Draco's hands gripped Harry's shoulders and pulled him down and sideways until Harry was now the one straddling Draco. Their kiss never broke, though Draco had bitten Harry's lip and heard him groan appreciatively.

Harry's hands fumbled on the buttons of Draco's shirt, foregoing the tie completely, and pushed it aside to touch the pale skin beneath. Harry tore his mouth away and licked a path down to Draco's nipples where he savagely laved attention on them, causing the blond to writhe below him. The power had shifted to Harry and he was now controlling their actions. Draco's little revenge was completely wiped from his mind and a thrill shot straight to his groin; today was one of those days Harry was taking charge and it was _hot_.

As Harry nipped and tongued the eager little nipples, his fingers skimmed through Draco's stomach and quickly undid the buttons on his trousers. Draco wriggled as Harry pushed the garment away and gave a sigh as his cock popped free.

"No underwear, then?" Harry murmured with a wicked smile as he licked at the corner of Draco's mouth.

"So are you," Draco retorted before sealing his lips over Harry's in another titillating kiss, his hips thrusting into the delicious grip Harry had around his prick. Soon they forgot about words as they moaned and grunted, hastily removing their clothes until Harry was naked and so was Draco – from the waist down. Harry left the opened shirt and tie on him, loving how, how _debauched_ Draco looked at the moment.

"Hmmm," Harry groaned as he gripped Draco's hips and pushed down against the blond, savoring the electric glide of their cocks. Draco gasped, his eyes feverish and his hair mussed beyond help.

Harry bent down to Draco's ear, heavily panting into the delicate shell. "I've missed you, you know," growled Harry in a needy tone. "Every night I dream of this, wanting you so badly that I ache with it. Needing to fill you or be filled with you. I _missed_ you."

Draco shuddered at his words, senses going awry as he panted for breath, grinding his cock up against Harry's, needing release, it was so intense, Harry so beautiful, god, god, needing Harry so much that it was almost _unthinkable_

Then he was coming and Draco knew he should be waxing poetic about the experience but all he could think about was a very ridiculous _This really is better than my right hand_.

When the sensations dimmed to a warm glow, Draco opened his eyes and saw the top of Harry's head, which was lying on his chest. Harry's breathing was deep and heavy and the blond felt the dampness between their legs. Lazily, he rummaged through his trousers on the floor and found his wand, casting a cleansing spell that dispelled their fluids. He dropped the wand back on the floor and gently wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, earlier anger forgotten as he basked in the peaceful aftermath. The nagging feeling in his chest he'd had for the past two weeks, which he realized now was loneliness for Harry, slowly disappeared as he held his lover close to him.

His mind wanted to think of what this utter contentment might mean, this peace that permeated to the deepest part of him but pushed those thoughts away. There were plenty of other times he could contemplate his feelings for Harry Potter but right now, he just wanted to hold him.

Harry shifted and turned his head sideways so he could look up at Draco.

"I really am sorry about earlier. I thought you'd have a good laugh too," Harry earnestly apologized, his eyes imploring Draco to understand.

The blond playfully flicked Harry's nose, looking deeply into those enthralling green eyes. "It's fine, now. And." Draco couldn't help but blushing a little because he really was no good with sentimental words. "Well, I missed you too."

A broad grin split Harry's face and he pushed himself up, staring down at Draco happily. "You did? That's…great. Really. Um, are you hungry?"

Draco smiled idly. "Yes," and his hands went to Harry's hips.

Harry laughed but didn't move away. "I didn't mean that. I meant, uh, food, umm," Harry trailed off as Draco touched his semi-hard prick (unbelievable) and scattered his thoughts. "Because I, er, um, made you dinner, your ahhh favorite, Italian…_oh_."

There was a decidedly happy glint in Draco's eyes as he leaned up to skim his lips over Harry's throat as he quickened the movement of his hands, Harry tense over him. "Funny, I thought you said there was only leftovers."

"I lied," gasped the black-haired man as Draco maddeningly teased him.

"Tsk, tsk," murmured Draco, "We should punish you for that."

It was wonderful to be home.

* * *

END 


End file.
